


House Cat

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cat Ears, Collars, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Smut, Sub!Leo, Tails, Vaginal Sex, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Sometimes you wondered who the master in this relationship really was: you or your cat.





	House Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on August 25, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An anon requested “kitten play with Leo, complete with ears, tail, and collar, no angst, and with BDSM”. This is probably different than they were hoping to get. I decided, if I’m going to write kitten play, I’m going to go to the extreme (and definitely not in the way you might expect). This still falls in the realm of kitten play!! In many ways this fic is kinda awkward, but I think it turned out fairly well. It was definitely awkward to write since I tend to swear that my pet cat has a personality very similar to Leo’s, so the first half of the fic was based off how my family interacts with my cat xD; I wanted to capture the catlike spirit and Leo’s nature–and as you know both tend to do whatever they want. There’s definitely a subtle D/s relationship (though in the end it’s quite equal?), but not really much of a SM relationship, so despite that, I hope you enjoy this anon!

You slipped your shoes off at the door, the grocery bags in your hands rustling as you shifted your weight around. As you stepped fully into your apartment, you looked around to see if your cat would come to greet you. When he didn’t, you sighed and put the groceries on the kitchen counter and went to look for him.

“Leo!” you called out as you walked out of the kitchen, making kissy noises to call to him even though you knew those never succeeded in actually getting him to come. It didn’t take long to find him–he was napping on the couch in the sunlight, stretched out on his side and taking up as much of the couch as he could. “There you are,” you cooed. His eyes opened the slightest bit in curiosity when you kneeled down next to the couch in front of him, but he did nothing else to greet you. His eyes quickly blinked closed again when you didn’t do anything, quietly ignoring you.

You watched him for a few seconds before reaching out and stroking his stomach with a gentle touch. His eyes snapped open and honed in on your hand, his stomach tensing a bit as you stroked, but he let you be for a few seconds. When he shifted and started to go after your hand, you pulled back, afraid that he’d catch your hand with his claws. He stared at you for a long moment before nuzzling back into the couch and closing his eyes again. You watched him for a few moments before temptation became too much and you reached out to scratch the top of his head. He peeked at you again before shifting his head slightly to direct you to the spot he wanted scratched, pressing into your touch. You smiled at him, finding it therapeutic.

Quickly tiring of scratching, you switched to petting, stroking from the top of his head to the base of his neck, enjoying the silky feel of his long jet-black hair. It only took him a few seconds to tire of the touch and he maneuvered away from your hand, pushing up and turning over so he was facing the back of the couch. You sighed as he resettled, reaching out and ruffling the top of his head before leaning in to place a kiss there. He craned his neck to look back at you as you stood up, watching as you walked back around the couch and out of his field of vision.

You made your way back to the kitchen, intending to make dinner. Using leftover rice from the day before, fresh vegetables and steamed shrimp from the store, you made a quick fried rice dish, but left about half of the shrimp off to the side. The aroma of the food–especially the shrimp–attracted Leo to the kitchen, the bell on his collar jangling slightly as he slank in. He bumped his head on your leg and and began nuzzling at the back of your knee. You smiled at the show of affection but otherwise ignored him, knowing that he was just doing that in hopes of getting a piece of shrimp. He rubbed his side against the back of your legs as he gave up on playing cute and slank away, headed over to the table.

When the rice was done, you transferred it to a plate, and put the shrimp you’d set aside on another, smaller plate, then carried both over to the small kitchen table. No sooner had you placed the plates on the table did Leo pop up from under the table and sit in the chair you’d intended to sit down in. You sighed, reaching out and scratching the top of his head before moving off to the fridge to get something to drink. After pulling out the half-drunk two liter of barley tea and fetching a glass and a fork, you returned to the table. Leo had taken to staring at the plate of rice with wide eyes.

“What?” you asked him. “Hm?” He looked up at you then back at the rice. “You wanna try the rice?” He continued staring at the rice with inquisitive eyes. After putting the tea on the table, you took a fork full of the rice and held it out to him. He blinked at it before leaning forward to sniff at the rice then leaned back with a slightly affronted look on his face that made you laugh. “Thought so,” you hummed before downing the rice, Leo’s eyes following the fork as it disappeared between your lips.

“Now get up, that’s my spot,” you ordered him, giving him a small nudge on the shoulder. He just continued to stare up at you from the seat, refusing to move. You narrowed your eyes at him. “Up, now,” you said more sternly, giving him a more firm push on his side. That got through to him and he vacated the seat, quickly crawling back under the table. You sat down and Leo popped in the chair on the other side of the table to watch you eat.

He quickly grew bored with that and got down from the chair, brushing against your leg under the table as he passed by and wandered off to poke around the kitchen. You lowered your hand as he passed, stroking from his shoulder to the base of his tail even though he did his best to flinch away from your touch. You took your time finishing your rice then turned around to see where Leo wandered off to. He’d sat down near the middle of the kitchen and was staring intently at something on the ceiling. You picked up a piece of shrimp from the other plate and held it out, making kissy noises. Leo snapped his head in your direction, eyes meeting yours for a few seconds before they dropped down and focused on the shrimp in your hand.

“Leo!” you called, waving the shrimp at him, “Want some shrimp?” His eyes followed the shrimp through the air intently. “Hmm? Want some shrimp, boy?” He made something of a chirping noise and turned towards you with a slight hop, quickly closing the distance between you. You held the shrimp out for him on the end of your outstretched hand. Once in range, he leaned down and gobbled it up, leaning back as he chewed and swallowed. When he was finished he looked back up at you expectantly. You reached out to scratch him behind the ear, but he shirked away, shifting and staring up at you with a look that told you he wanted more shrimp.

“Spoiled little kitty,” you hummed picking up another shrimp and holding it out to him. He was quick to gobble it up and was back to looking at you expectantly. “You want some more? Two wasn’t enough?” He just continued to stare up at you expectantly, tilting his head to the side slightly. You smiled and stood up, grabbing the plate of shrimp. “If you want more you’re going to have to work some for it.” You picked up a shrimp from the plate and tapped the top of the backrest of the chair. When he only continued staring at you, you tapped again. “Come on, you want some more, don’t you?” When you tapped a third time, he climbed onto the chair, facing you with his paws on the top of the backrest. He stared up at you expectantly, eyes wide and full attention trained on you.

“That’s a good boy, Leo,” you cooed, holding out the shrimp for him to eat. You immediately gave him a fourth and fifth shrimp. Once he’d finished those, you reached out to scratch under his chin, but he leaned back and avoided your hand, eventually fleeing from the chair when you wouldn’t give up trying to pet him. You smiled after him as he made his way to the middle of the kitchen and sat down. He glanced back at you but quickly turned away, focusing on something else.

“Ok, be like that,” you called after him in mock frustration. You headed over to the counter where his placemat was and placed the plate with the rest of the shrimp on the floor. You straightened and got a saucer down and filled it with water, placing it next to the dish. Leo was quick to come over and start eating. You let out a small sigh, running your hand through your hair as you watched him. “You are so spoiled, you know that, right?” More interested in the shrimp, Leo didn’t even look up at you. Rolling your eyes, you left him to finish off his food and headed into the living room.

You plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until you found one playing a half decent movie. You didn’t really care that you’d caught it fifteen minutes after it started, figuring you’d tuned in early enough to still get a good grasp for what was going on. You pulled your legs up and got comfortable in the couch’s plush cushions, the cloud-like softness more than welcome after a long day at work.

After a while, Leo climbed over the armrest of the couch and worked his way over into your lap, blocking your view of the TV. He stared into your eyes, paws on your shoulders and his weight baring down on you. Having gotten quite into the movie, this annoyed you, and you gently pushed his head out of the way so you could see the TV. He made a discontent noise and moved back into your line of sight. Sighing, you pushed his head to the side again, but instead of pulling your hand away, you kept it there and began scratching the crown of his head between his ears.

Leo hummed, shifting in your lap so he could nuzzle into the crook of your neck. You began scratch-petting him from the crown of his head down to the nape of his neck, smiling when he settled in contently against your chest and began pressing his head into your touch. You remained like that for a good twenty minutes, your legs slowly going numb from his weight.

Leo was quite large, and could easily engulf you, but he seemed to prefer making himself as small as he could in your lap. He could easily toss you around or seriously hurt you if he wanted to, but Leo was always gentle with you–certainly more gentle than he ever needed to be. It was like he was consciously scared of hurting you and always seemed incredibly regretful when he did injure you on accident, but that was one of the things you loved so much about him.

He suddenly pressed his claws to your collarbone, the sharp points of his shiny black nails poking your skin through your shirt in warning. You supposed he’d tired of getting pet, but ignored him, moving your hand so you were scratching behind his ear. He pressed his claws into your chest harder, your only warning warning before he shifted and bit your neck. You stilled, stiffening under him. The bite wasn’t hard–just a warning that he was serious about wanting you to stop. After a few seconds, he pulled back. You began scratching behind his ears again, only for him to bite at your neck again, this time with a little more pressure.

You removed your hand from him completely, putting it down by your side. He waited a few more seconds before he pulled back, this time licking at the place he’d just bitten as if he was trying to make up for having to use such force on you. You relaxed into the cushions as Leo continued licking, shifting on your lap and making his way up your neck and to the back of your ear. He teethed at the skin there before licking the shell of your ear, quickly shifting to nibbling at your cartilage.

“You want to play?” you asked, bringing your hands to his hips. He hummed, pressing his lips to the shell of your ear and shifting his hips forward ever so slightly so you could feel his hardening erection through his jock strap. “You are such a spoiled kitty,” you hummed back, sliding your hands up his bare sides and around to his upper back. He continued licking and nipping at your ear while he gently clawed at your collarbone. You began scratching down his back on either side of his spine, keeping the pace somewhat slow and continued all the way down until you got to the waistband of his jockstrap where his tail was fastened. You brought your hands back up and repeated the action, pulling a high pitched and pleased hum from Leo.

“That feel good? Mm?” You repeated the action a third time and he hummed again, this time the sound slightly closer to a moan. “You sound like a happy cat. Such a happy kitty, aren’t you Leo?” He hummed again, nuzzling the area behind your ear with his nose and placing tender kisses on the flesh there. Leo shifted when you slid your hands down, grabbed his ass and squeezed. You released him and gave him a good slap to the ass before resettling your hands around his waist. He shifted again with a slight moan, beginning to trail licks and nip down your jawline. Letting him do what he wanted, you tilted your head back as he reached your chin and began to make his way down your neck.

It didn’t take him long to reach your collar and he switched to trying to get the buttons on your shirt undone. He pouted when he fumbled, his nails too long and the gloves on his hands restricting his thumbs. You reached up and undid your buttons for him, enjoying the way his eyes intently followed the quick movements. You tugged your shirt from your pants and shrugged out of it, Leo’s hands quickly finding breasts and beginning to knead through your bra. You hummed in approval, the occasional prick of his claws pleasant. He nuzzled back into your neck, nipping and licking at the flesh there, very carefully making sure he didn’t leave any spot untouched.

As he worked on you neck, you brought your hand up to his real ears and began to rub and scratch there, knowing that it was one of the spots that made him weak in the knees. He purred a soft ‘fuck’ against your skin, shifting to make his hardness know but otherwise kept at his task. Showing him a bit of mercy, you dropped one hand between you and began fondling him through his jockstrap. Leo seemed to appreciate the touch, shifting away from your neck and pressing a kiss to your lips. He gently raked his claws from your breasts down to your pants and clawed there impatiently.

Getting the hint, you abandoned his other ear and released him from the jockstrap. He moaned gratefully, pressing his hips forward into your touch as you began to stroke him. He still clawed at the top of your pants, however. You ignored him to tease the head of his cock for a few more moments before finally releasing him and unfastening your pants button. He crawled off you to the cushion beside you and stared at you with expectant eyes.

Feeling like a particular tease, you slowly unzipped your pants, watching Leo’s eyes follow the subtle movement. However, instead of moving to tug your pants down and off, you pulled the zipper back up. Leo’s eye twitched slightly in annoyance but he didn’t do or say anything, instead focused on your hands as you started to pull the zipper back down. You only pulled it halfway down before pulling it back up again, the action causing Leo’s eyes to narrow ever so slightly. You pulled it down again, going even slower, and when it was fully undone, you pulled it back up quickly. Leo’s nose twitched, the movement so small you almost missed it.

You began pulling the zipper back down slowly and made to pull it back up when you reached the halfway point again, but Leo’s hand darted out and caught yours. His claws dug into your hand in warning, but his face was still blank and his gaze still locked onto your zipper. You couldn’t help the laugh that spilled from your lips when he guided your hand down to finish unzipping your pants. Leo held his hand there for a few seconds before removing it. You began to pull the zipper back up but Leo’s hand stopped you again. He waited a few seconds before pulling back and when you tried to pull the zipper up again, he caught your hand a third time, a small growl sounding in the back of his throat and claws pressed to your skin.

Laughing, you reached up with your free hand to try to stroke his face, but he dodged you and caught your hand in his mouth. He didn’t bite down hard, but you could feel the gentle press of his teeth on your fingers. You locked gazes with him and held it until the fingers over your hand began to creep up and pull at your underwear with his claws. You dropped your gaze to watch his fingers, wiggling your own in his mouth slightly. He bit down a little harder on your fingers before releasing them, quickly pressing a kiss to them before giving them a lick. His claws met your skin and tugged the band of your underwear down. You pulled your hand away from his mouth, giving him a light bop on the nose before pushing yourself up and off the couch.

“I’ll be right back,” you told him when he looked up at you with wide, confused eyes. With quick steps, you made your way to the back bedroom, closing the door behind you so Leo couldn’t get in. Once alone, you stripped off your pants and underwear, then went to the cabinet where you kept the cat toys. Condom and lube in hand, you headed back to the living room before he could get impatient.

Leo had shifted onto his stomach in your absence, and was rolling his hips into the cushions in a weak effort to get some friction–his inability to properly use his thumbs and his long claws making it extremely difficult to properly stroke his cock in the way he liked. You held back a laugh at the sight, especially when he turned miffed eyes your way. You smacked at his his exposed ass in an effort to get him to move enough for you to sit back down, but he stubbornly stayed put. Next you went for his side and shoulder, nudging and prodding, but he swiped your hand away.

Giving him a pout, you decided to get your way by just crowding him on the couch, so you turned around, sat down next to his head and leaned back. He quickly wormed his way up into a sitting position and began to paw at the bottle of lube in your hand. You glanced down between his legs to judge his state: hard and leaking. You’d probably have to clean up the couch later–he’d probably humped it out of spite for leaving him to get the lube and condom when you did, knowing he’d likely leave a stain–but you knew he was getting impatient.

Knowing his eyes were still trained on the bottle of lube, you began to move it around. Leo tracked it with his eyes, moving his head when you occasionally made a large sweeping movement and extended your arm all the way. He growled when you went on for too long, catching your hand and forcing it down towards your crotch. You smirked, dropping the bottle on your lap but still holding onto the condom. Catching your meaning, Leo pulled his hand back and let you lean forward to put the condom on him.

When you reached for the lube, he stopped you, hand on yours and leaning into your face with wide, soul searching eyes. You leaned back into couch, but he followed you, catching your lips. He nudged his other hand under your thigh and coaxed your leg up onto the couch, forcing you to shift so you were half laying on the armrest underneath him. The kiss didn’t last nearly long enough, as he quickly switched to licking and nipping his way down your body, shifting back as he went. When he pressed his claws into your thighs, you appeased him and shifted so your back was completely on the armrest and he had better access.

He dipped down between your legs, claws stroking your inner thighs and tongue flicking across your clit. A moan eked past your lips, the sensations lighting you up much more than teasing him had. He continued to work you like that, claws roving dangerously close before wandering out again, until you were getting close. He pulled back, causing you to whine, but he placed the lube back in your lap. You took the hint and poured some on your hand, reaching down between your legs to slide two fingers inside yourself. He watched your fingers disappear and work yourself for a few moments, licking his lips as if he was about to have a tasty meal. His gaze flickered up to meet yours, and it was indeed hungry, begging to be allowed to partake in the meal in front of him.

With a smile, you pulled your fingers out and poured more lube on them. Leaning forward a bit, you took his cock into your hand and began coating it with lube. When he hummed, you shifted and nudged his thigh with your foot. Grunting, he moved forward, settling between your legs and positioning himself as best he could. He slid in with a fluid motion of his hips, burying himself deep as he leaned forward and connected his lips with yours.

You took over the kiss as he started to move, building a quick pace that resulted the kiss to end too soon again. His hand found your breast and began kneading it again as he nuzzled back behind your ear. Wrapping your legs tight around waist, you began to meet his thrusts halfway. You buried your hands into his hair, raking your nails across his scalp as you tugged at the shoulder length locks. He groaned against your ear at the sensation, momentarily faltering in his rhythm before picking it back up and increasing the speed, the sound sending jolts down your spines. He was getting close and so were you.

He bit your ear, and that was all you could take. You tumbled over, Leo stilling with a hiss as he came as well. He wrapped his arms around you as he came down, pulling out and resettling with his head on your chest, using your breast as a pillow. When he started to fall asleep, you poked at his cheek lazily a few times.

“Taekwoon,” you called softly, reaching up and pulling the cat ear clips out of his hair. “Taekwoon,” you called again when he ignored again, this time with more of a pout in your voice. “Don’t fall asleep on me.” He shifted to look up at you, expression quite content and relaxed. He wiggled back up you a bit so he could kiss you, the kiss long and sweet. You drew lazy circles on his back as the kiss deepened. When he finally pulled back, you both were out of breath again. He dropped his head so his lips met the crook of your neck affectionately.

“ ‘M hungry,” he mumbled against your skin.

“The shrimp earlier wasn’t enough?” you asked, a teasing tone tinting your words.

“No,” he pouted, sitting up and looking down at you. “Burt it all off.” You laughed at his response. He held his hands up without a word, but you knew he wanted help out of the gloves. You complied, unstrapping them and tugging them off. As soon as his hands were free, he stripped off his collar and leaned back down to catch your lips again.

“Make me some fried rice?” he asked when he pulled back. You grinned back up at him.

“I had a feeling you’d ask for some.”


End file.
